Pumped Up Kicks
by Nyeron
Summary: Songfic. Un chico, Chadler, un salveque, varias municiones, un colegio.


**Pumped Up Kicks**

Foster The People

El timbre del colegio suena, los estudiantes se levantan de sus asientos, pues bien; en uno de los pupitres hay un chico pelirrojo sentado, una chaqueta negra, pantalones y lo más importante: el salveque negro con algo dentro.

Suspira, mira al reloj y decide ponerse de pie tomando el salveque sale del salon.

A las afueras, Lincoln se halla sentado en un basurero, junto a él esta Luna la cual afina la guitarra eléctrica.

La batería suena, Lynn se halla tocando la misma en medio del pasillo, el chico pasa por un lado ignorándola.

Lucy está sentada encima de los casilleros leyendo un libro.

El pelirrojo entra al baño de hombre.

 **Robert's got a quick hand**

Canta el albino con unas gafas de sol al salir de uno de los baños.

 **He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan**

Se lava las manos en el fregadero, el chico enrolla un cigarro de marihuana.

 **He's got a rolled cigarette**

 **Hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid**

Recuerdos de Bullying vuelven a su mente, el albino se apoya contra la pared para verlo actuar.

 **Yeah, he found a six-shooter gun**

 **In his dad's closet, in the box of fun things**

Saca un fusil de asalto del salveque, Lincoln se limpia las manos y sale de ahí.

 **I don't even know what**

Al salir del sanitario se dirige al comedor del lugar, los Loud le siguen desde atrás, al llegar abre la puerta

 **But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you**

Los chicos que ahí hay lo miran, sus muecas cambian a shock al ver el arma.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, outrun my gun**

Abre fuego a quemarropa, la gente cae, mientras los Loud hacen el coro sentados en una de las bancas del lugar

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, faster than my bullet**

La gente cae muerta, la sangre se apodera del lugar.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, outrun my gun**

Los Loud prosiguen su canto, las balas pasan por cerca suyo, mas nunca les dan.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, faster than my bullet**

Las luces son rotas, los vidrios desbaratados, nada se salva de la metralla.

 **Daddy works a long day**

Un chico se oculta detrás de una banca, jadeando tiene el hombro sangrando.

 **He be coming home late, and he's coming home late**

 **And he's bringing me a surprise**

Una luz lo ciega, el chico le ilumina con una lámpara.

 **'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice**

 **I've waited for a long time**

Flashbacks y la imagen del chico pegándole al pelirrojo, este se tensa y apunta su arma al joven.

 **Yeah, the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger**

 **I reason with my cigarette**

 **Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must've lost your wits, yeah?"**

Un flash se ve desde atrás, gotas de sangre aterrizan en el libro de poemas de Lucy, ella se encuentra escribiendo acostada en el suelo cerca de varios cadáveres.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, outrun my gun**

Los aspersores se encienden y agua comienza a caer.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, faster than my bullet**

Lincoln cubre a Luna con un paraguas, cerca suyo está Lucy los tres sentados en una pila de cuerpos.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, outrun my gun**

Lynn por su parte se encuentra detrás de la cafetería empleando las ollas como batería.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, faster than my bullet**

El chico se levanta y ve a algunos levantarse, prosigue con la matanza.

 **Run, run, run, run**

 **Run, run, run – run, run, run**

En el pasillo, Lincoln grita en voz baja a los que salen huyendo.

 **Run, run, run – run, run, run**

 **Run, run – run, run**

 **Run, run, run, run, run!**

El trío de chicas mientras silba sentadas en pilas de libros, las balas pasaron cerca suyo. Unos chicos se resbalaron, bañados en sangre huían de ahí despavoridos, en la entrada el gatillero caminaba cargando su arma, Lincoln caminaba tranquilo entre la multitud.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, outrun my gun**

El artillero carga de nuevo y arremete contra todos.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, faster than my bullet**

Las chicas siguen su coro, mientras Lincoln se detiene en un cartel de información.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, outrun my gun**

Los últimos sobrevivientes caen, el chico mira su obra con un rostro en shock.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, faster than my bullet**

Lincoln se le acerca y le proporciona un pañuelo para que se limpie la sangre.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, outrun my gun**

Inconscientemente lo toma y se limpia el rostro, su mueca se vuelve más aterrada.

 **All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

 **You better run, better run, faster than my bullet**

Las luces de las patrullas se aprecian en el fondo, se acerca a la ventana, ve a la policía en la calle, retrocede y sacando un revólver se lo acerca a la sien.

El sonido del arma resuena mientras los chicos se alejan de ahí; Lincoln se adelante y les abre la puerta a sus hermanas y estas salen, a las afueras en la entrada específicamente los chicos se topan a un oficial, Luna le señala hacia adentro con el pulgar.

Mientras los hermanos se van de ahí, las autoridades entran rápidamente al colegio...


End file.
